Little Things
by FyreFlyODoom
Summary: Justin speaks with a dancer from Babylon, and realizes that words aren't everything.


Justin stood on one of the high landings over-looking the main floor of Babylon. His eyes followed Brian as he took trick number 4 of the evening into the backrooms.

"Why are you so sad faced? I think the guys would rather see your 'Sunshine' smile." a kind voice from his left asked. Turning Justin saw one of the most illusive of Babylon's dancers. He was a quiet young man with a bright smile for anyone, no matter if they tipped him or not. The slow and gentle mid-western accent had Justin smiling. It was always interesting to speak with someone from another state.

"I'm fine... just a little... sad I guess." Justin said with a glance down at the door to the back room

Following his gaze, the dancer tutted as he realized what Justin's problem was. "Don't let Kinney get to you... He really does love you... By the way, I'm Darrien... and I know you're Justin, queen of all Babylon."

"Queen of Babylon? Do I even want to know how I got that name?" Justin asked as he stares at the door, hoping Brian would come out without having fucked his latest trick.

"Well... Brian is the King of all Babylon. You're his partner, so that means you're the Queen." Darrien smiled and patted Justin on the back.

"In an odd way that makes sense. But what you said about him loving me... he doesn't believe in it." Justin said with a tired voice.

Darrien shook his head "He loves you... trust me. Just watch. When he comes out of the back he will look all around until he sees you. And the longer it takes for him to find you the more narrow his eyes will get and the quicker he will search."

Watching, Justin was shocked to see Brian do exactly as Darrien had said. "Now that he sees you, he'll come up here and see if you want to dance... just like he does every time he sees you with someone who might take you away... Like that violin kid from some time back."

"How'd you know about Ethan?" Justin gave him an odd look, wondering if he was a stalker.

"I see a lot up here. I saw the day that you walked out of here without Brian... and I also saw how he was in the time until you walked back in with him. You are the one he leaves with at the end of the night. No one else can claim that. If that's not a sign of love from the King of Babylon I wouldn't know what one would be. Just because someone doesn't say the words 'i love you', it doesn't mean it's not true. Take my girlfriend, Lorian for instance." Darrien stopped to pull a wallet out of his tight blue jeans. He showed Justin a picture of a pretty girl with blue eyes, long brown hair and a goofy smile. "She doesn't like saying it because of her dad. Every time he'd beat the shit out of her, he'd tell that he loved her and it was for her own good. Now she doesn't really like saying it. So instead, she'll cook me a big meal before she goes to bed and she'll always leave a little note with it saying she missed me and hoped that I had a nice night. We've been together for almost eight years and she'll only now say it... and generally that's only when I've said it first. Don't give up on him because of words... or the lack of them." Darrien smiled at him before he walked away.

A moment later Brian was beside Justin. "Did you get his name and his number?"

"No... he's straight, I think."

"Straight? No fucking way. Why would a straight man come into a gay club?" Brian asked as he stared after Darrien's retreating ass.

"He has a girlfriend and he didn't make a pass at me... So my guess is he's here for the money. We always love the untouchable ones." Justin said as he thought about what Darrien had said. "Brian... can we go? I know it's early, but I'm not really feeling up to being here right now."

"Sure... Are you getting another headache?" Brian said as he took Justin's hand and lead him out of the club with it's pounding music.

"I'm not sure... I really just don't feel like being out and about right now." Justin allowed Brian to help him into the 'Vette and then drive them back to the loft.

Brian continues to glance at him the entire time. "He didn't say something to upset you, did he?"

"Who? Oh Darrien? No... We just talked about everything he's seen from his position dancing up on the upper levels." Justin went and took off all of his clothes to settle into bed.

A few moments later Brian came in with a bottle of water and a cold cloth. Settling the water on table he put the cloth on Justin's forehead. "Do you need anything?"

Justin looked up at Brian and finally understood what Darrien had said. "No... But if you would just hold me for a while..."

Without a word, Brian took off his clothes and settled into bed with him, holding him close. "Why don't you try to get some rest? I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

"Okay... good night, Brian." Justin closed his eyes and listening to the beat of Brian's heart fell asleep. And his sleep was better than it had ever been, knowing that while Brian wouldn't say it, he showed his love every day.

THE END


End file.
